clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor
Gregor, identified as CC-5576-39, was a clone commando who held the rank of captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. During the Clone Wars, he participated in the Battle of Sarrish. During that battle, he fought with the 212th Attack Battalion, but was not a part of it. History Battle of Sarrish In 20 BBY, Gregor and his squad participated in one of the Republic's most devastating losses in the Outer Rim Sieges. The Republic had chased the CIS to the planet Sarrish, and attacked them. Gregor, along with the 212th Attack Battalion and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, fought the droid forces there. However, the Republic suffered numerous casualties, and Gregor, suffering from amnesia, escaped the battle on board a shuttle, which crashed on the planet Abafar. Abafar When Gregor's shuttle crashed on Abafar got to Abafar he was rescued by a diner owner names Borkus. He was transformed into a slave dishwasher by the Borkus and worked there for a while, not knowing or remembering anything about the battle and that he was a clone trooper. However, he was discovered by D-Squad, led by Colonel Meebur Gascon. D-Squad got stranded on Abafar after crashing on the planet, and they were lost. They entered Borkus's diner, Power Sliders, so Gascon could get some food, but Borkus rejected them because of Gascon's species. Gascon went to the back to look for scraps to eat, when Gregor came into the back. Gascon immediately recognized Gregor as a clone, and believing he was on an undercover mission, he commanded him to help them escape Abafar. However, Gregor claimed he was only a dishwasher, and returned to the diner. Later, when Gregor was returning home, he asked Borkus what a clone was. Borkus responded by telling him they were elite soldiers, and that he should never ask about them again. When Gregor returned his home, he found that Gascon and D-Squad were inside. They identified him as a clone by the chip in his wrist, and found out he was an MIA from the Battle of Sarrish and a clone commando. He regained his memory and decided to help the D-Squad get a shuttle to fly up to a Venator-class star destroyer overhead. After shaving off his beard, Gregor confronted Borkus in Power Sliders, where he retrieved his Katarn-class commando armor. After being tied up by D-Squad, Borkus also explained that the Separatists were mining rhydonium to blow up the Star Destroyer. Gregor and D-Squad proceeded to the location of the shuttle, but Separatists battle droids were guarding the area. Gascon and D-Squad created a distraction while Gregor moved forward and destroyed the droids. As D-Squad left towards the shuttle, Gregor continued to defend himself, and blew up many explosive rhydonium barrels. As Gascon and the squad boarded the shuttle, Gregor was left behind and overrun by droids, and he told Gascon to leave him. As a final stand, he destroyed all the rhydonium barrels, destroying the mining facility and possibly killing himself. Armor and Equipment After finding his identity, Borkus, the diner owner, showed him his commando armor. It included his helmet, which was marked with hash-marks and a light-up visor, his backpack, and his body armor, which yellow and had digital grey camouflage. His Katarn-class armor might have saved his life from the rhydonium explosion on Abafar. Other *The hash marks on Gregor's armor are based off of real-life Boston Bruins player Gerry Cheevers's helmet, which had hash marks to show where he would have gotten stitches had he not had his protective gear. *In the episode "Missing in Action", Gregor's profile, when translated into Aurebesh, claims he participated in the Battle of Serrish, but the episode guide (slideshow) corrects by saying he participated in the Battle of Sarrish instead. *Although all clone troopers are 1.83 meters tall, Gregor was 1.82 meters tall, sourced by his profile page on StarWars.com. *On StarWars.com, it claims his fate is "unknown". On his profile page, in the Relationships section at the bottom of the page, on the battle droid part, it states, In a video about Gregor, Dave Filoni states, Appearances * Sources * * * * External Links * * * Timeline Escape from Abafar}} Category:Clone commando Category:Finished articles Category:Clone troopers Category:Special Operations Brigade